Anarchy and Madness IV
Sleepless War fast fertig damit das Benzin zu verschütten. Es plätscherte auf die Köpfe der Leichen. Beängstigend, was LJ drauf hatte. Kapier' nicht was das alles soll. Muss er seine Macht demonstrieren, oder braucht er das? Mit jedem geleerten Kanister wuchs mein Verlangen dem Bastard die Kehle durchzuschneiden. "Was tust du da, Sleepless?!" Zuckte zusammen, spitzte die Ohren. Eine mir bekannte Stimme. Kann nicht behaupten sie vermisst zu haben. Lars. Das Weichei. "Nicht jetzt!", rief ich. Spürte wie Jeff mich anstarrte. Hätte die Augenbraue hochgezogen hätte er eine. "Ich bin enttäuscht. Du hilfst diesem.... Kinderschänder?", fragte Lars, ich, spöttisch. "Verpiss dich!", brüllte ich. Der Clown ging auf mich zu, rammte seine Fingernägel in mein Fleisch. Verdammt. "Wie. Kann. Es. Sein. Dass....DU! Ja, du! Dich lächerlich machst, rüberkommst wie ein 0815 Verrückter? Mhm?", fragte er während er meinen Kopf an einem Ohrläppchen herunterzog. Musste mich konzentrieren. Verlor Kontrolle. "Na los, Lars..." Ich wollte nicht hinhören. Er, er sollte es nicht hören. "Antworte mir!", brüllte Laughing Jack in mein Ohr, laut genug, dass ich fast taub wurde. Ich konnte nicht. Sleepless... konnte nicht. Die Leichen vor mir verschwommen, die Farben von ihrem fauligen Fleisch, das rote Blut, die weißen Fliesen. Alles wurde dunkel. Lars "Slender.... Halt ihn kurz fest. Vor der Kamera." Ich spürrte wie Slenders Tentakel sich um mich wickelten und mich in den Fokus der Kamera zerrte. Laughing Jack ging auf mich zu, ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und schlug mir auf die Wangenknochen. Links, rechts, links.... Mein Schneidezahn brach ab und einer meiner Backenzähne wurde durch den halben Raum geschleudert. Ich spuckte Blut, es floss mein Kinn herunter und endete in einem Dauerregen auf Laughing Jacks Schuhen. Er blickte die Bluttropfen auf seinen Schuhspitzen an, schaute in meine Augen und drückte mit seiner rechten Hand meinen Hals zu während er mit seiner linken Faust in meine Magengrube schlug. Ich spürrte die Fingernägel in meinen Muskeln, das Blut das herausströmte, als er seine Klauen herauszog. Mit jeder Silbe die er sprach schlug er in mein Gesicht. "Du kleiner Bastard misachtest meine Befehle?!", brüllte er. "Befehle? Jeff sagte mir wir arbeiten zusammen, sei dankbar, ist nicht das erste Mal das mir das jemand anbietet", erwiderte ich. Ich musste ihn glauben lassen ich wäre Sleepless. Das war das Einzige was ihn davon abhielt mir das Genick zu brechen. Auch wenn sich in mir der Wunsch regte meinen Schmerzen ein Ende zu bereiten, etwas gab mir das Gefühl ich müsste durchhalten. LJ: "HAHAHAHAHA! Wie kann man nur so naiv sein... Lars?" Lars: "Dumm und naiv wie die unschuldigen Kinder die du Perversling fickst und ermordest? Was ist los Clown, macht dich das geil?" LJ: "N' bisschen. Aber ich weiß wozu diese Bälger fähig sind, Lars. Ich weiß es, Jeff weiß es und du... solltest es auch wissen. Sieh dir Vergo an! Der Kerl ist erst 14 und hat mehr Leute auf dem Gewissen als du! Weißt du Lars, diese grausame Welt macht die Kleinen zu Psychopathen, Mördern und... was auch immer du bist. Und wenn sie groß sind, ausgezogen und mit Mordgedanken zu tun haben, dann morden sie, schaden der Gesellschaft. Ich bin ihr Retter, Lars, in dem ich diese Krankheit ausmerze bevor sie ernst wird!" Lars: "Ach, ist dass so?" "Natürlich. Und sollte es mir nicht gelingen.... Dann hab ich meinen Spaß mit ihnen, das gebe ich zu! Hahahahaha! Werft ihn auf den Scheiterhaufen, Jungs!", rief Laughing Jack, drehte sich um und gab mit einer Hand ein Zeichen. Ehe ich reagieren konnte stand Jeff mit einem Brecheisen vor mir und zerbrach meine Kniescheiben. Ich brüllte vor Schmerz, und die kalte Luft die mein Zahnfleisch berührte brachte mich nur dazu mehr zu schreien. "Wie kannst du? Du Verräter!", brüllte ich Jeff vor Wut kochend ins Gesicht. Er blickte mich nur an, grinsend. Wie immer. Vergo nahm mich und warf mich auf den Scheiterhaufen. "Ihr habt euer Todesurteil unterschrieben!", rief mein anderes ich, Sleepless, bevor die Schmerzen unerträglich wurden und mir schwarz vor Augen wurde. Mother Sie warfen diesen Sleepless auf den Haufen. Wie die Tiere stürzen sie sich auf einen der ihren wenn ihr Rudelführer es befiehlt. Laughing Jack. Ob sie mir folgen würden wenn ich ihn umbringe? Würde ich seinen Platz einnehmen? Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich habe gerade eben daran gedacht eine Gruppe von Mördern anzuführen. Wurde ich verrückt? Oder war es diese Welt die mich zu solchen Gedanken führte? Ich war mir sicher, Jeff würde hinter mir stehen. Vielleicht auch Vergo. Ich warf einen Blick auf meine Taschenuhr. Habe sie letzte Nacht einem älteren Herren abgenommen. In seinem Zustand... brauchte er sie nicht mehr. Sie war gut in Form und mit jedem Ticken des Sekundenzeigers wurde ich meines Vorhabens bewusster und sicherer. Ich setzte einen Fuß nach vorne, in das blendende Licht der Scheinwerfer. Ich sah wie Laughing Jack und seine zu Gefolgsleuten herrabgesunkene Mörderbande mich anblickte. "Ich habe lange auf diesen Moment gewartet, Laughing Jack", sagte ich. Laughing Jack zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Kennen wir uns, Madame?", fragte er und ging auf mich zu. Er ging ruhig in einem Kreis um mich herum, wie ein Haifisch um seine Beute schwimmt. Als ich nicht antwortete legte er seine abartigen Finger auf meine Schulter. "Ich erinnere mich, denke ich", sagte er und aus meinen Augenwinkeln sah ich ihn grinsen. "Du bist doch diese Mutter meines letzten... Spielkameraden, nicht wahr? Wolltest mich umbringen! Hahaha!" Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und schnaufte. LJ: "Hättest es geschafft, war ne knappe Runde! Aber der gute Slender hat mich rausgeholt. Es ist praktisch Beziehungen zu haben! Apropos, Beziehung." Mit diesen Worten ging er näher an mich ran und ich spürrte seinen Atem in meinem Ohr. "Bist du zu haben? Zuckerstück?", fragte er mit tiefer Stimme. Ich griff langsam in meine Hosentasche, tastete nach dem Messer. Ich spürrte wie seine Zunge meine Wange antastete. "Bevors ernst wird, Kleines. Wie heißt du? Mhm?", flüsterte er in mein Ohr. Ich packte fest den Griff des Messers, flüsterte zurück: "Mother." Dann zog ich das Messer aus der Hosentasche, stieß mich von diesem Perversling ab und setzte einen feinen Schnitt an seinem Wangenknochen. Er kicherte nur. "Hahahaha, Oho oh! So viel Energie in einem so zarten Körper!", rief er. Seine Freunde schritten auf mich zu doch Laughing Jack gab ihnen zu bedeuten, sich zurückzuhalten. "Bleibt wo ihr seid! Das ist was persönliches", sagte er. Wenigstens in dem Punkt schienen wir uns einig zu sein. Er rannte auf mich zu, wollte springen was ich durch einen Tritt in seinen Bauch verhinderte. Er war kurzzeitig aus der Deckung. Ich versuchte mein Messer durch seinen Hals zu rammen, doch er wich lachend aus, packte meinen Arm, verdrehte ihn und wollte ihn brechen. Bevor seine Faust meinen Arm berührte boxte ich ihn erneut in die Magengrube, sein Griff um meinen rechten Arm lockerte sich und ich rammte meinen Ellbogen in sein Gesicht. Es schien als würde er mit jedem Schlag glücklicher zu werden, er lachte immer mehr und mehr. Mit jedem Schlag und Stich den ich ihm zusetzen konnte wuchs seine Freude. Er trat mein Messer aus der Hand, der Tritt war kräftig genug das er meinen Körper mitriss. Er versuchte seine klauenartigen Fingernägel in meinen Rücken zu rammen was ich mit einem Schlag auf seinen Kehlkopf verhinderte. Seine Hände packten umgehend an seinen Hals, er japste nach Luft. Ich ergriff die Gelegenheit, zog ein kleines Skalpell von einer naheliegenden Werkbank und stach es in sein rechtes Auge. Schwarzer Schleim und Blut entkam seinem Auge, es bahnte sich seinen Weg in die Augenhöhlen und quoll über. Es sah fast aus als hätte er geweint, Bluttränen die auf den Boden tropften. Er blickte mich fassungslos an. Er atmete schnell. Würde ich nun etwa eine Entschuldigung von ihm hören? Vergebung? Nein. Er begann erneut zu lachen, er genoss diese Schmerzen, er lachte, kicherte, schrie vor Lachen. Der Anblick des zerstochenen Auges und des blutverschmierten lachenden Clowns widerte mich an. Ich trat ihm die Beine weg und er fiel lachend zu Boden. Sein ganzes Auge wurde aus der Höhle gerissen und hing aufgespießt an dem Skalpell. Ich konnte nicht realisieren was ich getan hatte. Als er meinen fassungslosen Blick sah, als er sein Auge auf dem Skalpell mit seinem verbliebenden Auge anblickte... lachte er noch ein letztes Mal, bevor sein Kopf leblos auf dem Boden aufschlug. Das Blut, das aus seiner Augenhöhle und seinen Schnittwunden strömte, breitete sich über die Fliesen des Raumes aus. Ich drehte mich um. Eyeless Jack, Vergo, Slender und selbst Jeff schienen beeindruckt zu sein. Und auch eingeschüchtert. "Ich habe ihn getötet. Hört ihr? Ich habe... sein armseliges und widerwärtiges Leben beendet, und ich werde es euch gleichtun, wenn ihr versucht ihn zu rächen", verkündete ich laut. Tränen rannen mir übers Gesicht. Ich konnte nicht realisieren das ich jemanden ermordet habe. Auch wenn ich meinen Sohn gerächt habe... ich bereute es. Ich wurde definitiv verrückt. Ich blickte dorthin wo Laughing Jack liegen sollte. Doch er war verschwunden. Ich drehte mich panisch um. Er stand auf der Spitze des Scheiterhaufens, des Leichenberges, neben dem Nachtwächter der flennte wie ein Kleinkind. Seine Hosen waren von Urin durchnässt. Laughing Jack hielt den letzten Benzinkanister in den Händen, trank das Benzin in großen Schlücken. Dann warf er den Kanister weg und atmete tief ein. Als er ausatmete griff er in die Brusttasche der Nachtschicht. Er zog ein Feuerzeug hervor. Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein. Die Flamme des Feuerzeugs wuchs, langsam führte er das Feuerzeug an seinen Mund. Dann sagte er: "Wollen wir mal sehen wie Anarchie schmeckt..." Er verschluckte das Feuerzeug. Die Nachtschicht schrie: "Oh bitte! Ich habe Kinder!" Zu spät. Die Flammen zerfrassen Laughing Jacks Körper von innen, die brennenden Hautfetzen die aus seinem Bauch platzten fielen auf die Leichenteile und entzündeten den Scheiterhaufen. Laughing Jack lachte wieder, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und sank auf seine Knie, während das Feuer seinen langen Körper verbrannte. Die Flammen des Scheiterhaufens stiegen höher, berührten die Decke des Leichenschauhauses. Durch das Knistern des Feuers konnte man noch das Lachen Laughing Jacks hören, bis es mit einem Male verstummte. Laughing Jack hatte sein Leben gegeben, ist dem Wahnsinn verfallen der ihn plagte. Manch einer würde sagen, sein Tod war grundlos. Doch ich glaube er starb für Anarchie... und Wahnsinn. Epilog: Sleepless Konnte mich noch rechtzeitig aus den Flammen retten. Außer ein paar Verbrennungen am Arm und am Rücken keine Schäden. Laughing Jack war nun also tot. Gut, einer weniger. Diese Mother scheint die einzig Vernünftige von dieser Bande von Bastarden. Werde sie suchen... Vielleicht wird sie eine Hilfe sein, Jeff und Vergo um die Ecke zu bringen. Dreckige Verräter. "Warum hast du nur töten im Sinn, mhm?", fragte mich eine weibliche Stimme. Kam mir nur allzugut bekannt vor. Sunny schien mich zu verfolgen. "Was dann?", fragte ich. "Sie gehen lassen?" Sunny blickte mich mit leeren Augen an. "Nein. Aber hast du jemals von... der Symphonie des Todes gehört?" Fortsetzung folgt... . Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Jeff the Killer Kategorie:Vergo Kategorie:Slenderman Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord